Princess Max?
by cold as ice 1915
Summary: this story really just hit me on the head one night. What is Max found out she was a princess? Would she live that role? Or would she let the responsibility fall into the hands of a four-year-old? some FAX! Rated T for some language please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

So this story just kind of hit me in the head while I was watching Disney's Princess Diaries. My thoughts were "what would happen if Max found out she was a princess? Would she fulfill her role as the rightful heir?

Max's POV

We all laughed as we landed in the front yard after flying home from seeing UP. It was one of the movies Angel had chosen and it wasn't half bad.

"Remember how the dog was like "I can bark, _Woof_, and this is howling," Gazzy said braking out his annoyingly accurate "talent" to mimic the dog's voice. We all laughed harder, well except Fang, but yah know he never really full out laughs anyways, so there's no point in expecting him to start anytime soon. Anyways, we walked through the door of my mom's house and right away noticed the tension in the air. It was like a bomb had gone off and the after math still lingered. My mom sat on the couch with a cup of coffee on the table. Across from her was an old lady. From where I was standing I could smell the perfume she wore, and it smelled expensive. My mom turned around to face us and gave us a small smile. She patted the seat next to her. I hesitantly sat next to her and looked at the old lady again.

"Hello, Maximum, we need to talk."


	2. ultimatum

**So thanks to all of you who reviewed! I promise this chapter will be a lot longer! Now back to the story!**

"_Hello, Maximum, we need to talk."_

Max straitened up and took a deep breath. She looked at the rest of the flock and gave them a small nod. They all started to file out, but the old woman called out to Angle.

"Not you dear. We need to talk you as well." She motioned for Angle to sit next to her but Angel went and sat on Max's lap. Max felt a little bit of pride well up inside of her until the lady spoke again.

"Well, I suppose we should start with introductions. My name is Elizabeth Monore Martinez. I am her mother." She indicated Max's mom. Max started to put the pieces together slowly but when she did she added 1 and 1 and got 46. True she wasn't the best at math, but this wasn't adding up to be what she wanted.

"That can't be. That would make you my…"

"Yes, Maximum, I am your grandmother. As well as Angle's-"

"That's not possible. We're not related."

"Yes you are. I forgot. I donated more then one egg." Dr. Martinez spoke raising her voice to just above a whisper. Max heard her perfectly but the old lady leaned forward like she was def. Max was taken aback at the fact that her mother forgot something this important.

"What about the Gasman?" Max asked. For all their lives Angel and the Gasser had been the only real siblings out of all of us.

"They're not related at all." The lady said ignoring the fact that Angel was still in the room. "Back to business please. I didn't fly half way around the world just to answer matters about siblings. Max I am getting too old to run the country of Andorra. I need the next heir to the throne to be ready to take my place when my time comes."

"No there is no way I'm running a country." Max stubbornly shook her head and turned to stand up taking Angel with her.

"I thought you would say that. If that's the case then Angel will run the country. She will be married by the time she is 10 and having kids as soon as possible. She will live the life of a pretty woman never to make her own choices: like what to wear or eat. The list goes on from there Maximum." Angle's little voice filtered into Max's mind.

"_Would I really have to do that Max?"_

"_Of course not sweetie. She's probably had too many drinks and is feeling a bit tipsy. You would never have to do that." _The lady looked at Max expecting her to take a bite out of that stupid ultimatum. Well if that lady thought Max was just a puppy to roll over and sit up for a dog treat, she had another thing coming to her.

"There is no way I nor Angel will be returning to your little state of delusion anytime soon. We've already been on a trip to the loony bin, and we got the sweatshirts. So you can just pack up your speech and leave." Max heard several whispers of "yes" and "way to go Max" but decided that there was no point in facing that music. She knew they would be listening and she was right. The lady just smiled and turned to a small briefcase sitting beside her. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Max. It was old and the font was smudged slightly.

"What is this supposed to mean exactly?" Max looked through it and handed it back to her.

"It means one of you serves as queen, or you both die in a public execution by choice of the present queen." She smiled but it was a harsh cruel smile that made a shiver run up and down the spines of all those present. From where Fang sat he silently cursed and then prayed Max knew when to accept defeat. There was no way she could have risked Angel's life to. Max nodded and slowly stood bringing Angel with her to where the rest of the Flock was waiting. The lady got up, smoothed her skirts and then left with the briefcase of doom.

**So what do you think so far? Please R&R!**


End file.
